jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nszun Kir Tervonit (Darth Hyruza)
Nszun Kir Tervonit, now known as Darth or Lord Hyruza, is a Celestial Hybrid and a Sith Shaman. He has held numerous positions which can be found in his accomplishments/goals on the JvS website. Hyruza is one strange Sith. He likes to watch events unfold from afar. He has very strange philosophies that are so out there that most Sith don't know how to respond to them and come to the conclusion that he's crazy, which he is in some sense. He is incredibly old after all. Hyruza has mixed feelings about the Sith, despite being one. Many have lost their way, but he feels hopeful about the Sith Empire he has recently joined. Hyruza is always calm and collected. There is an evil to him that is very mysterious and indescribable. He can be absolutely ruthless and kill in the most creative and painful way possible. He has an extreme hatred for almost all people, but does an incredibly good job of hiding it. The only people that would be the exception would be the Sith. =Biography= 200,000 - 129,086 BBY Nszun Kir Tervonit was born as a Celestial in another galaxy. He was cast out and stripped of his celestial powers called the Tsygin, which was similar to the Force. His memory was whiped and was teleported to the Sith world of Korriban where he was raised by the Sith (species). His parents were of the Sith species. What they had produced was a mystery to them. No-one knew what it was. Not even the tribe leader could figure out what the child was. Everyone thought that the creature was corrupt and so everyone outcasted the parents. His parents were brutaly slaughtered infront of the infant's eyes. The chief picked out the smartest of all the Sith and they together produced an escape pod. They put him in the escape pod and sent him out into space until someone would find him. 30,014 BBY The escape pod, in which Nszun Kir Tervonit was kept in, traveled somehow all the way to Lehon, home of the Rakatan. When the escape pod crash landed into the Temple of Ancients, the Rakatan were furious and wanted to see who was responsible for what had happened. They climbed up to the pod and saw a child. The Rakatan were confused, because they knew that the planets were extremely far away from each other. They wondered how this child could still be a child. That mystery is still unknown. Unlike the Sith species, the Rakatan raised Nszun Kir Tervonit as one of their own. The Rakatan taught Nszun Kir Tervonit the ways of the force. he became extraordinarely skilled with it and the Rakatan were most impressed. 30,000 BBY The Infinite Empire Nszun Kir Tervonit was 14 years old at this time, and the Infinite Empire was increasing. The starwars:Star Forge had already been built, and the Rakatan's technology increased. The Rakatan still taught Nszun Kir Tervonit the ways of the force. Nszun Kir Tervonit had become an officer during the war at only age 14. His first weapon was a simple Rakatan spear. The Rakatan invaded many planets. One of those planets was Korriban. Nszun Kir Tervonit had a sense of rage within himself as he and the Rakatan set foot on Korriban to make the Sith slaves. Nszun Kir Tervonit went alone and saw hundreds of thousands of millions of Sith wandering through the streets. Nszun Kir Tervonit let out all of his rage and slaughtered nearly every single member of tbe Sith species. Nszun Kir Tervonit came back with only 50 Sith. He told the Rakatan that those were the only ones he could find. The Rakatan searched for more but couldn't find any, so they headed back for Lehon. When Nszun Kir Tervonit's forces came back to Lehon, they found everyone breaking out into a Civil War. 30,000-25,010 BBY Rakatan Civil War What had happened was that the Star Forge started to produce darkside energies and it had corrupted its leaders. It later then affected everyone else. Nszun Kir Tervonit produced a machine with the force and the Rakatan's advanced technology to create a machine that offered eternal life to someone. Nszun Kir Tervonit tested this machine on himself and it worked. He went from being 5,000 years old, back to 15 years old. Nszun Kir Tervonit soon made this a force power he could use any time. However, much later he would have to pay the price. The end of the war seemed so bad that it was as if it would never stop. Nszun Kir Tervonit was the only one to withstand the Star Forge's power. He harnessed that energy. His appearance changed. How it changed? No one knows, since no one has ever seem him before. Nszun Kir Tervonit used the Dark Side's power to permanently end the Rakatan Race. Nszun Kir Tervonit used a power so awful and powerful, it cannot even be described. He destroyed the entire Rakatan race, or so he thought. Nszun Kir Tervonit decided he had enough, so he created a ship to escape Lehon. Fortunately, this ship had hyperdrive in it. 25,000 BBY Nszun Kir Tervonit travelled to Korriban for some unfinished business. While he was there during the Infinite Empire, he felt a presence he had never felt before. When he took control of the Dark Side energies from The Star Forge, he felt the same feeling. When Nszun Kir Tervonit arrived at Korriban, he went through the cities and the Sith Species there feared him very much and everybody avoided him. Nszun Kir Tervonit went to the head Sith Temple and sat in the center of it with his legs crossed. Darkness began to surround him and it transformed him. Suddenly, he was covered in Sith Tatoos, and his irises of his eyes were completely red. He felt more powerful then ever. He then made peace with the current King of Korriban and he was welcomed to Korriban any time. He left Korriban to continue his journey through the Galaxy. 25,000 BBY Formation of the Galactic Republic {C}Nszun Kir Tervonit changed his name to Lord Hyruza (or Darth Hyruza, Dark Lord Hyruza, etc.). {C}Hyruza was flying away from Korriban when suddenly, his radar picked up much activity near the center of the galaxy (the radar was parts of the starmaps from the Star Forge). {C}Hyruza jumped to Hyperspace to see what the commotion was. It was coming from a planet called Coruscant. He went in unnoticed and settled there to keep low for awhile. As years went by, Hyruza stepped out of his comfort zone and met with many other Dark Jedi. Hyruza did not tell them anything about the Sith. They all thought he was just a Dark Jedi. After many other events went by, Hyruza went into a deep sleep. 6,900 BBY Hundred Year Of Darkness War Thousands of years before this happened, Hyruza woke up from his slumber and joined the Hundred Years of Darkness War. The war did not look good for the Dark Jedi. Hyruza led a large legion of Dark Jedi to the Sith Species. It was the first time the Sith had seen these creatures besides Hyruza himself. The Dark Jedi then proclaimed themselves as Sith Lords. The Jedi found them there and it was the first Jedi-Sith battle ever. Hyruza slaughtered many Jedi that day, but in the end, they still lost due to the lack of experience Hyruza's troops had. They all went into exile. 5,000 BBY The Great Hyperspace War Lord Hyruza was promoted to a general during this war. His legion increased 100 times the size it use to be. Lord Hyruza was very close to Naga Sadow. The most significant battle was the battle on Coruscant. Lord Hyruza was the main mastermind around the plan. The Sith Empire invaded Coruscant and Hyruza killed countless Jedi. Lord Hyruza also was in a 1 on 5 fight. Lord Hyruza vs. 5 jedi masters. All Hyruza had to do was to take away their connection with the force. Then he slaughtered them brutaly. The other acts that Hyruza did to the Jedi Academy were too horrible to describe. Nevertheless, the Galactic Republic still won the less than a year long war. Most of the Sith were destroyed too, except for a few, including Lord Hyruza. The remaining Sith were called The True Sith. And Lord Hyruza was one of them. Lord Hyruza fled with his most trusted Dark Lords into the Unknown Regions. There, he began to rebuild the Sith Empire. Lord Hyruza was about 1,400 years old during this time. And his time was almost up. Fortunetly, Lord Hyruza could use that force power to bring himself back to life. 3,756 BBY The Great War Lord Hyruza, now known as Emperor Hyruza, was still the Sith Emperor during this time. He lead the Sith and the species, into The Great War. Emperor Hyruza did not fight in the War. The final step to scarring the Galactic Republic and the Jedi, was the sacking of Coruscant. The Sith bombarded Coruscant and thousands of Jedi were killed at the hands of the Sith and Sith species. Emperor Hyruza sent someone to sign the peace treaty of Coruscant because he could not be present at that time. Emperor Hyruza fell back to the Unknown Regions with his Dark Lords, and came back into control with his Dark Council in order to pursue his mysterious goals. 3,756 BBY- 4 ABY Lord Hyruza was part of the Prophets of the Darkside. They were True Sith and were rediscovered by Darth Sidious. Lord Hyruza wasn’t very sure about Sidious and thought he was weak. Lord Hyruza was named as the Supreme Prophet. 11 ABY During this time, Palpatine was thought to be dead and to not have any clones left. That was the case. But the way he died was by the Hands of the Supreme Prophet Hyruza. Hyruza had slain Palpatine right before his spirit died. Legacy 128 ABY-Now Hyruza started his own empire known as the New Galactic Sith. Shortly after it had been constructed and organized, the NGS formed an alliance with the Sith Consitorium. For many years, Darth Hyruza and Darth Archangel, the leader of the SC, were partners during the alliance and conquered countless worlds. During this long reign of terror, a secret allience was born on Korriban. This unamed alliance included Darth Hyruza, Darth Archangel, Darth Nihilus and Sith'ari Feral. The Alliance was in charge of making sure specific events occured. It was very similar to Sidious' Dark Side Prophets. After Tatooine had been conquered, Hyruza was gone. He left his empire and the allience to go to the unknown. After 20 years, he had returned wandering through the galaxy to catch up on events. He ended up joining the Ronove and encountering Bedrovelse Hevn, known as Darth Hevn at the time, who was one of the Ronove's highest. The two of them had a bitter rivalry that slowly became healthy. After traveling through the underworld after the Second Incarnation. (For more info, see http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=929&t=2936&start=500 Hyruza returned with the realization of the flaws Ronove had. He betrayed them and formed his own secret Sith Academy with Lord Dragus called the Inquisitorius. The reign was short, but it did have a purpose. Hyruza had used Longinus Nesaliss as Propaganda to bring in members and students for the Inquisitorius. Shortly after the rise of the Inquisitorius, Darth Hevn had betrayed Ronove and joined the Inquisitorius, only because Longinus, the original founder of Ronove, was there. Hyruza's next apprentice was a young boy by the name of Cirus Vale. He was a very smart and cunning dark individuel with great potential. Hyruza trained him to his limits and beyond. He would always push him to the brink of death. Once Cirus was fully trained, he let him go and sent him to Ryloth where he killed countless Jedi. What Cirus Vale never knew was that he was Hyruza's younger cousin, Iyin Vox Tervonit. Hyruza repeated what he had done with the NGS, except this time he left all of his machines behind him. All he had was his lightsaber, and the clothes on his back. He traveled to Tynna where the GSI ruled with an Iron Fist. Hyruza retired his title and developed a new philosophy and began to retain his Celestial powers and memory. Nszun was part of the resistence on Tynna for a short time. During the time of the war, a great temple rose into the sky that was the home of the original host Nszun Kir Tervonit. The truth was, there were 9 clones of him, and the original rested in the temple. The original Nszun Kir Tervonit's soul was transfered into the Nszun Kir Tervonit that we all know now. After he had been cast out, the Celestials sent the original body to that temple and each clone had a certain part of Nszun's memory. The original host was linked to all of the clones. And these clones weren't in glass cases. They were active and alive, yet unaware of the truth. They had no idea about the clones and the original body. Since the original host was linked to all 9 clones, the original host had full memory of being a Celestial. After many battles, a treaty was finally signed. With little left to live for, Nszun Kir Tervonit lived by training without sleeping to retain his full Celestial powers and body. After 70 years, he was finally done. He was now a full Celestial. Nszun Kir Tervonit left Tynna to go to his home Galaxy of Celestials to fight the civil war against his father, Vyet Dun Tervonit II, the self-proclaimed emperor of the galaxy. The rebellion against Nszun's father had prevailed and peace had returned to his home galaxy. Despite this, Nszun yearned to go back to the galaxy he had left behind. However, he was very old. So he asked the Celestials to renew his body again. He had been warned that doing this would caused him to lose all of his memory about being a Celestial and losing his practically infinite power. It was worth it. It was too much power for him or anyone anyway. When his memory was taken away and youth restored, he was put to sleep and sent in his own with starfighter on route to Korriban. Category:Characters